I Missed You
by cherryhystrix
Summary: It's the day that Sasuke is finally coming back from the military, and Sakura gets a surprise. But is it a good surprise? SasuSaku AU. One shot. Revised. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot. I decided to edit it.

**Summary:**It's the day that Sasuke is finally coming back from the military, and Sakura gets a surprise. But is it a good surprise?

**Pairing:**SasuSaku

**Rating:**K+

Enjoy!

Today was the day. Sakura's best friend was coming back from the army after four years. She remembered when the now-20-year-old first left…

**F L A S H B A C K**

"It's an auspicious occasion, Sakura. My family would be proud. I'm recruiting the army to help our country. You have to understand. I'll be back, I promise." They both knew that he was unsure if he could really keep that promise, but Sakura nodded anyway.

"Alright, I understand. But you can only go under some circumstances." Sakura said.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at her, deep onyx eyes nonchalant. Butterflies fluttered and her eyes became misty. The things he did to her with just one look...

"You don't find another best friend. And you just…stay safe, please!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. She had to try hard not to let her tears escape and flow freely. Sasuke gently kissed Sakura's forehead, his way of saying goodbye. She felt a pleasant warmth bloom on her cheeks and his actions were all the reassurance she needed.

The days passed by drearily, the only thing keeping her happy being Naruto. His happy demeanor made her smile, but when she caught him slightly hesitating before digging into his instant ramen, a blank look on his features, she idly wondered if he missed Sasuke too.

Sakura parked her car as close as she could, knowing that she would pay $50 for parking if she had to, if that's what it took. She briskly walked into the building and over to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up Sasuke Uchiha," She told the woman at the front desk, handing her her I.D.

"You'll find him at Gate 32, ma'am."

"Thank you." She muttered, putting her I.D. back in her purse and hurrying to the gate. She nervously messed with the hem of her red shirt, watching the crowds of military men and women that were meeting up with their families after stepping off of their airplanes. It seemed like an eternity when Sakura noticed that most everyone had left. Her heart jackhammered in her chest and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me he's—"

"Dead?" came a familiarly smug voice from behind her.

Sakura was totally snafus until her body decided to cooperate and she whirled around. She predicted the smirk on his face before she could see it.

"You don't think I'm that weak, do you?"

"Sasuke-kun!" she scurried over to him, hugging him tightly. That familiar warmth bloomed on her cheeks once again as his arms snaked around her waist. _It's been so long…_

Suddenly, Sakura made a bold move. She kissed him. It was short, sweet, and meaningful. He returned it. She giggled, seeing the tips of Sasuke's ears burn a bright red, an unusual sight.

"I missed you." She said, her forehead lightly pressed against his.

"Hn." He grunted in response, looking almost embarrassed. She smiled, knowing that the feeling was mutual as she pecked him on the lips again, Sasuke's grip on her waist tightening as he pulled her close.

_I really __did._

_**~Fin~**_

Did you guys like it? :D Please be sure to leave a **review** and let me know what you think of it! Please, try to keep the reviews **positive**.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time!

-Anna


	2. Author's Note Please Read

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all your support and feedback; it means a lot to me. I know I've gotten a lot of requests to continue this or make it longer, but I want to keep it a short and fluffy one-shot. On the brightside, since my writing style has matured during my time away, I have revised I Missed You so feel free to re-read it if you haven't already. I think you will all like it.

I have been on hiatus for a while and I apologize, but real life gets difficult and sometimes it's hard for an author to be consistent. Just a little more about me: My parents split up; I got into homeschool, and lots of other drama. Thankfully my parents are very good friends and their relationship is very healthy right now and things have been calming down so I'm back on ff and I'm very excited.

Please be sure to put me in your Author Alerts because there is more to come with my other incomplete stories; that's a promise.

Thanks again for sticking with me, you have no idea how much each little positive review and each reader means to me. Take care! ^^

Until next time,

-Anna


End file.
